Seblaine Week 2013
by blainedarling
Summary: The seven stories I wrote for Seblaine week 2013 (College, TV Shows, Living Together, Free Day, McKinley, Being Famous & Dalton)
1. Day One: College

**A/N:** This is technically a sequel to _Finality, _which can be found over on my tumblr, but can easily be read as a one shot, so it's not really necessary.

**It All Comes Back to You**

Of course Sebastian had thought about the possibility of meeting Blaine Anderson again one day. Endlessly, in fact, to an extent that he had to forcibly tell himself to stop because he had said goodbye to him and he had meant it. Blaine could be anywhere in the world, with anyone, and Sebastian had no way of knowing. If there was one level he would not allow himself to stoop to, it would be googling him.

However, when his mother died in the summer after his junior year, he decided a change of scenery would be good for him, and went on to secure a transfer to the University of California, where he would complete his college career. Suddenly, there seemed a significantly larger chance of him bumping into Blaine; as much as he reminded himself, yet again, not to dwell on it.

The first thing that struck Sebastian was how different he looked; even from the back. It was still Blaine - still that lean, compact frame, and tiny little waist highlighted by the tightness of his shirt and the drape of sweatpants over his hips. His shoulders had broadened a little, his hair almost completely free of product but still not unruly. And the eyes - when Blaine whirled around and lit up at the sight of his old friend - the eyes were most definitely still the same.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Blaine beamed, hands on his hips as he stared at him in awe from across the room.  
"Sorry to disappoint," Sebastian chuckled, unconsciously rubbing at his wrist, covered as it was by his shirt. He'd been meticulously keeping the tattoo out of sight for years by that time, but he would have to be even more careful about it since it appeared he'd be rooming with the very man whose name was inked upon his wrist.

Blaine huffed, leaping across the room in a few bounds and flinging himself at Sebastian; the taller dropping his bag to grab hold of his waist tightly. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering closed just for a moment. He still smelt like Blaine too; that fruity tang underlined by something deeper and more inherently masculine.

He pulled back a little, dropping back down onto his heels, still looking at Sebastian as if he'd just come back from the dead, as opposed to the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Sebastian's eyes flickered momentarily to his full, pink lips and tried desperately not to remember how they'd felt against his in that one brief second back in the McKinley High choir room three years previously.

"You look different," Blaine commented, head tilted in thought. He reached a hand up to run his hand over the scratch of stubble across Sebastian's jaw. "It's very French."  
Sebastian chuckled, ducking his head a little. It wasn't a beard as such; his facial hair had come out too fine for him to ever really manage to grow one. But it was a definite something, born more about of laziness than anything else. Well, that and because Blaine had once happened to mention back in the Lima Bean that he found the right amount of facial hair "ruggedly handsome". Not that Sebastian remembered that, of course. That would be absurd.  
"I like it," Blaine murmured before dropping down to pick up Sebastian's bag and move it further into the room.

Sebastian followed after him, his gaze dropping to Blaine's left hand, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As much as he didn't necessarily want to bring the conversation to Kurt this early on, it did seem to be the biggest elephant in the room. Well, that and the fact that the last time they'd seen one another, he'd confessed to being in love with Blaine.

"I half expected you to be a married man by now," Sebastian joked feebly, settling down on the edge of his bed and kicking off his shoes with a tired hum.  
"Ah, right," Blaine sighed, flopping onto his own bed. "Long story short? I proposed. He told me he was moving in with Mr Essex from NYADA."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, regarding him closely. "That's a pretty dick move, even for Hummel."

Blaine shrugged, folding his legs up underneath him gracefully. "It's been three years. I've been over it for a while." He worried his lip for a moment, fiddling with a loose thread on his sweatpants. "Besides, I was too young to be even be talking about getting married. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

Sebastian just nodded, pressing the pad of his thumb against where he knew the _B_ of the tattoo lay on his arm. It was a habit he'd had for years, just a touch to the name on his wrist reassuring him in some unexplainable way. Few had ever picked up on it, even fewer had commented, and those that did were the ones Sebastian would trust to tell the real story to. 'Fewer' came down to his late mother and his roommate for the past three years, a wild half Italian, half Frenchman named Anton with a penchant for exotic coffee beans. It had been an interesting experience to live with him, to say the least.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Blaine asked suddenly, his whole face brightening again.  
Sebastian looked up, glancing at his watch which he was almost positive he had changed to Pacific time as he'd meant to. "It's four in the afternoon."  
Blaine laughed, a whole body laugh that Sebastian could see even in the muscles in his stomach through the thin cotton of his shirt. "I forget you're a newbie around here. There's this diner round the corner that does all day breakfast. Best pancakes in the world."

Sebastian snorted, casting him a skeptical look. "Blaine, I've lived in Paris," he reminded him with a smirk.  
"Oh, crepes is a whole other ball game," Blaine dismissed with a wave of his hand as he got up and grabbed his keys. "I'm talking big, fat, buttery American pancakes with so much syrup you think you'll die."

If the growl his stomach gave in response to that description wasn't enough to convince Sebastian, then the gleeful look on Blaine's face definitely was.  
"Let's go," he grinned, following after Blaine with a fond shake of his head. And if he let himself admire how pert and round Blaine's ass still was three years later? Well, he was only human.

* * *

To some extent, it was unsurprising that Blaine and Sebastian became so close again. They'd been friends for a while back in high school and if it hadn't been for all the drama caused by his boyfriend at the time, they likely would have stayed that way. Sebastian had always appreciated how open he felt he could be around Blaine, and the fact that the other clearly felt the same. They could - and would - talk about basically anything. The tattoo, however, remained Sebastian's secret, and they had not spoken one word of the confession from that day three years ago.

It was Halloween when things changed significantly for the two. They'd been invited to a party held by some boys from Blaine's music history class, with various other people both of them knew attending otherwise. The party was costume-optional, something Blaine considered an indignity; Sebastian, a blessing, especially given he was working on finishing a paper right up to ten minutes before they left for it.

Sebastian was just closing up his laptop when Blaine emerged from the bathroom, clad head to toe in shiny black lycra - _tight_, fuck, it was so tight.  
"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Sebastian spluttered, his eyes trailing up the length of his toned legs, the trim of his waist, the breadth of his shoulders. _Turn around_, he commanded silently, his mind brimming with the possibilities of Blaine's ass in that costume.

Blaine hummed happily, reaching for a pair of cat ears that were sitting on his nightstand and setting them on his head. "I'm Catman!" he grinned proudly.  
"Uh-huh," Sebastian murmured, a little distracted by the outline of Blaine's cock.  
"Eyes front and centre, Smythe," Blaine winked. "We have a party to attend."

* * *

Sebastian wasn't drinking heavily, a few beers here and there. Partially because he didn't want to end up doing something he'd regret in the morning simply because his ongoing "get over Blaine" plan was being thwarted by black lycra, of all things. But also partially because Blaine was drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and someone was going to have to look after him.

"Dance with me," Blaine purred in Sebastian's ear, dragging him onto the makeshift dance floor despite his protests.  
"Blaine, you're drunk," Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head slightly as Blaine all but suctioned his body to his own.  
Blaine ignored him, grinning up at him devilishly. "Do you like my costume?" he asked, suddenly looking innocent as he batted his eyelashes slowly.

Sebastian swallowed dryly, resting his hands at what he considered a safe level on Blaine's hips. "It's..great."  
Blaine's hands had moved to his cheeks, thumbs rubbing over the curve of his jaw. "Bet this feels amazing when you're sucking someone off," he whispered, so quiet Sebastian nearly didn't catch it.

Blaine ignored Sebastian's obvious surprise at his comment; instead leaning up a bit, eyes fluttering closed as he moved. And Sebastian froze.  
"No, Blaine. You're drunk," he whispered, letting his arms fall to his sides and turning his head away from him a little.  
"So?" Blaine snapped, glaring up at him. "Or aren't you still in love with me?" he sneered.

It took Blaine all of ten seconds to realise he'd crossed a line, let his anger at being rejected get the better of him for even a moment too long.  
"Sebastian, wait," he yelled as he pushed through the crowd, running after his friend. "I didn't mean it like that, I promise, I-"

"I'm trying not to be," Sebastian murmured, scuffing his toe into the grass as they stood out on the front yard; the sounds of the party sounding far further away than they actually were. "I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry," Blaine protested, taking a step closer to him. "I didn't mean it just as a.. I've really liked becoming your friend again, Bas. I really like, well..you."

Sebastian glanced up, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Really?"  
"Yes, really," Blaine murmured, taking another step towards him, tripping over his own feet and ending up face first on the grass.  
Sebastian sighed, looking down at the boy with a fond smile. "Come on, you," he chuckled, leaning down and to pick him up, tossing him over the shoulder. "We'll talk about this in the morning, Catman."

* * *

With some difficulty, Sebastian did manage to get Blaine into bed - although he left the removal of the costume to him, sure that even a better man than him would not be able to resist otherwise.

He'd just turned the light out and curled up on his side when he heard the rustle of sheets, followed by a thump.  
"Ow," Blaine mumbled, the sound a little muffled.  
"Blaine?" Sebastian asked to the dark room, reaching out for the lamp on the nightstand when he didn't get a reply.

Blaine had ended up on the floor, twisted in his duvet, the top of his head just poking out of the top. "I fell out," Blaine grumbled, his feet kicking aimlessly at the other end.  
"You are hopeless," Sebastian groaned, leaving the warmth of his own bed to scoop him up in his arms once again.  
"Maybe I should share your bed tonight, just to make sure I don't fall out again," Blaine suggested, beaming at him like he'd just solved one of the world's greatest mysteries.  
"Alright," Sebastian relented, gently placing him in his bed and shuffling in next to him, wrapping an arm tight around his waist. "No getting handsy with me, Anderson."

* * *

Blaine awoke first in the morning, the beginnings of a headache thrumming gently at the back of his skull. He yawned, snuggling into the warmth of Sebastian's chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Sebastian stirred slightly, his arm tilting enough that Blaine could make out the word inked on his wrist. He ran his finger over the letters, deciding that yes, it definitely was a real, permanent tattoo.

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, quickly snatching his wrist away as he realised what Blaine was doing. "I-I can explain, it-"  
He was cut off as Blaine pressed his lips to his own, pulling away before he could even fully register what happened.  
"I think you should try that again, I'm a little confused right now," Sebastian mumbled, tugging him in for another kiss.

"You can explain over breakfast," Blaine mumbled against his lips as they pulled apart, a dizzy grin tugging at both of their mouths.  
"But it's actually breakfast time, I feel like that breaks a fundamental rule," Sebastian frowned, exhaling breathily as Blaine responded with another light kiss.  
"The fundamental rule is that I'm hungry and therefore we should eat," Blaine giggled, bumping their noses together.

Blaine made a soft humming noise, rolling over to rummage in the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a black marker pen. He pulled the cap off and carefully wrote something out on his arm, in cursive looping script. He showed his arm to Sebastian, the vibrant black writing of his name staring back at him.  
Blaine turned to him with a flushed smile. "Now we match."


	2. Day Two: TV Shows

**A/N:** Sebastian as Schmidt and Blaine as Cece from _New Girl_. I've followed aspects of their characters and various arcs in their storyline, with little adjustments. It should be fairly fluffy and logical even if you've never seen the show before!

**The Douchebag & the Model**

Sebastian Smythe would describe himself as successful, charming and devilishly handsome. His friends - or more, specifically his current roommates, Nick and Jeff - would describe him as a rich douchebag. From the first moment Sebastian met Sam, the fact that his best friend was a male model was an absolute deal-sealer on him becoming their new roommate. Because while Sebastian's type was most easily classified as _man_, a male model would just be the icing on an already delicious cake.

He pulled out his phone as the other two outlined figures for rent and other bills to Sam, who looked somewhere between elated and overwhelmed, tapping in a new entry to his already immense amount of notes. (He liked lists, so sue him). _To consider: icing instead of whipped cream. _

The first time Sebastian actually met Blaine Anderson, however, it just so happened that it could get even better than a male model. He was just as attractive as Sebastian had envisioned: dark, tamed curls swept back across his forehead; vibrant eyes that somehow managed to smolder and sparkle at the same time and tanned, olive coloured skin that just begged to be licked, bitten and marked.

But there was one thing about him that just did not scream model - his height.  
"I thought models had to be tall," Sebastian commented bluntly as he greeted Blaine at the door, moving back to let him in.  
His gaze drifted down to the round curve of his ass, hugged beautifully by skin-tight, leather pants. The things he would do that ass. _All in good time.  
_"Oh, sure, for catwalks and editorials, but they're a bit more lenient when it comes to underwear models," Blaine replied brightly, before turning to hug Sam who had just appeared from his room.

Sebastian was frozen, one hand still on the open door, his jaw hanging open a little as his mind whirled with many a mental image of Blaine, oiled up, his compact frame in tiny, tight briefs.  
"What did you say your last name was again?" Sebastian asked politely, once he regained control over his basic motor functions again; Blaine and Sam on their way out for the night.  
"Anderson," Blaine called back over his shoulder with a friendly wave, the view only getting better as he walked down the corridor towards the elevator, hips swinging on every step.

Nick made a noise of protest as Sebastian snatched his laptop away, quickly typing _Blaine Anderson_ into Google images, his hands practically shaking at all the possibilities he might uncover.  
"Internet stalking already?" Jeff sighed, flopping down at his other side.  
Sebastian shushed him, cursing their slow internet connection as the photos began to load up on the screen. "You'll thank me for this when you're jerking off tonight, boys," he grinned, setting the laptop down on the table between them.

The first few they found were the standard type, just a simple pair of black briefs, not unnecessarily tight on him. Sebastian took a minute to admire the smooth curves of his body, the deep inset of the V-shape of his hips and the strong muscles in his thighs. Perfect legs for wrapping around his waist as he fucked him against a wall.

Then, things got slightly more interesting. From the looks of it, Blaine had done an entire shoot in which he modeled various different colours and cuts of underwear, all the while completely dripping wet. His hair hung loose, beads of water running right down his cheeks and neck. In one photo in particular, there was a few drops pooled in the dip of Blaine's collarbone - all three men agreed that that one was closer to porn than an advertising campaign. The glorious thing about the water was that the underwear ended up looking practically painted on to Blaine's skin, the outline of his cock very obvious and prominent.

"I am going to sleep with that man," Sebastian declared as they got to the end of page eighty nine, three hours later, and decided it was possibly time to call it a night.  
Nick and Jeff sighed, looking between each other and the jar on the dresser in the hallway. It was labelled the 'douchebag jar', the idea being that any time Sebastian said (or did) anything particularly bad, he put money in the jar and it usually was enough to pay for most of their gas bill every month.

"Oh, come on, that wasn't that bad," Sebastian scoffed, leaning back against the couch defiantly.  
Nick and Jeff simply stared at him, until he finally stood up, scowling as he pulled out a five dollar bill and stuffed it in the top before storming back to his own room. A moment later, Sebastian was back, snatching up the laptop from the table then leaving once more.

* * *

It took months - far, _far_ longer than Sebastian would care to admit. Blaine even spent an entire weekend crashing at their apartment, during which time Sebastian was sure he would manage to succeed in his conquest. He walked out of the shower, all the way back to his room, in nothing but a tiny towel slung dangerously low over his hips four times and Blaine barely even batted an eyelid. He would have kept that one up if it hadn't been for Sam throwing empty cans at him until he agreed to stop. Yet, the closest he got was throwing a very drunk Blaine into his bed one night - while he slept on the couch.

* * *

Thanksgiving was the first time that Sebastian realised that he and Blaine were actually quite close. The rest of the group were busy with some plan involving Sam's parents, who were visiting for the holiday, leaving the other two in charge of cooking dinner for everyone. To say Sebastian was controlling in the kitchen would be a gross understatement; something Blaine seemed to find highly entertaining.

"No, Blaine, stop! You're chopping those all wrong!" Sebastian shrieked, darting across to where the other man was idly chopping carrots into slices.  
"There's a wrong way to chop?" Blaine frowned, glancing down at the vegetables with a shrug before he continued.  
"No!" Sebastian yelled, grabbing hold of his wrist firmly. "How about you start on dessert instead?" he pleaded.

"Hey, Sebastian," Blaine called out as he finished whipping the cream, putting the bowl down on the table.  
Sebastian hummed, glancing up just as Blaine dangled his finger over the contents of the bowl with a wicked grin. "Don't you dare," he hissed, pointing the knife in his hand at him threateningly. "Do you know how many germs there are in your fingernails?"

It was a testament to just how attracted to Blaine he was that when he did follow through with his teasing, Sebastian's mind drifted away from thoughts of germs for at least a moment. Blaine swirled his finger in the cream, bringing it up to his lips to suck it off, cheeks hollowing around it with a highly inappropriate moan.  
"You're terrible," Sebastian mumbled dryly, his cheeks a little flushed as he dropped his gaze back down.

* * *

Then came Valentine's Day, which Sebastian should have realised would be the kryptonite of a guy like Blaine. Beautiful, sexy as hell Blaine, who could probably get any guy he wanted, but had to deal with spending his entire life being judged simply for his pretty face and hot body.

So, maybe Sebastian slightly took advantage of him, not that he heard Blaine complaining as his fingers dug into his biceps, his hips stuttering as he came hard between them.  
"This was a one time thing," Blaine mumbled, swinging his legs out of bed as he looked around hopefully for his boxers.  
"Sure thing, baby," Sebastian grinned, running his fingers lightly over the curve of Blaine's spine, right down to the curve of his ass.

Under usual circumstances, Sebastian had a strict 'no repeats' rule but for someone with a penchant for screaming (thank god he'd thought to get his room soundproofed the year before) and an ass like Blaine's? He'd make an exception.

"Oh, screw it," Blaine mumbled, giving up on the search for his clothes and simply rolling over back on top of Sebastian for round two.

* * *

It continued in that way for a while. Blaine would call him up, reluctantly admitting that he was outside and could Sebastian sneak him in? Their friends were becoming increasingly suspicious; they could tell something was going on, but just what they couldn't figure out.

The problem came when Sebastian realised that he was actually developing feelings for the other man. He wasn't even sure how to begin to deal with that; he probably hadn't had an actual crush on anyone since he was sixteen years old, in between his frequent day dreams about having an orgy with the entire swim team at his school.

Besides that, Blaine seemed to have got it into his head that whatever was going on between himself and Sebastian was not only purely physical, but very much temporary. Sebastian needed to do romance if he was going to get Blaine to even consider making him his boyfriend.

"Sam," Sebastian asked, clearing his throat awkwardly as he hovered in the doorway to his room. "I need your help."  
"What's up, man?" Sam asked, not looking up from the book balanced on his knees.  
"How do I tell someone I like them, without looking like a complete idiot?"  
Then Sam looked up, eyes wide in surprise, book falling forgotten to one side. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
Sebastian froze, fumbling over his words for a moment. "You..you don't know him. His name's..Blair." _Blair?_ He was mentally hitting his head off the wall for that one.

Luckily, Sam seemed to buy it, inviting him in and quickly launching into a full on plan as to how he would go about wooing him in the most effective and foolproof way.

* * *

Sebastian had managed to get everyone else to clear out of the apartment, a candlelit home cooked dinner laid out on the table, a bouquet of roses waiting at Blaine's place.  
"It's too much," Sebastian murmured in horror, just as he heard a knock on the door.

Blaine had been there enough times to know to just walk in after a moment, his footsteps slowing as he looked around the apartment, eyes flickering between the table and Sebastian. "It's not my birthday," he said finally, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

Sebastian flushed, gaze dropping to the floor. "I just, I wanted to, well, you see, I-"  
He was cut off as Blaine crossed the space between them, leaning up on his toes to press his lips firmly to Sebastian's. "It's beautiful, Bas," he murmured, brushing a kiss to his jaw before he moved to sit down.

* * *

When they confessed their relationship to Sam, Nick and Jeff two weeks later, it was met simply with an exchange of money between the men as their bets were either won or lost.  
"Who would have thought someone so small would have been capable of taming him?" Jeff finally murmured in wonder, smiling at Blaine in awe.


	3. Day Three: Living Together

**My Worst Habit is You**

When Blaine had first suggested moving in together, six months previously, Sebastian's first thought had been, unsurprisingly, _sex_. All those glorious new places that would just have to be christened; he'd need to write a list of where they should start. _Maybe the kitchen - or the bathroom? _His thoughts had been cut off by Blaine clearing his throat, giving him a stern look, despite the fond smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Stop thinking about sex." Sebastian had shut him up with a kiss, and his protests had soon been forgotten.

Living together, it turned out, was significantly less fun than they had hoped. Suddenly, there were bills that somehow had to be split between two people with separate bank accounts; not to mention their opposing schedules that meant that rigorous cuddle sessions, let alone sex marathons, were not as commonplace as they might have liked. They bickered constantly, arguments ranging from serious to ridiculous in a matter of seconds.

Weekends were usually the best: lazy morning kisses and breakfast in bed; out for dinner or drinks before stumbling back to the apartment, hands roaming pleasantly; long afternoons curled up on the couch on a rainy day, with an old movie playing before them.

However, weekends were also the times when the little bad habits that everyone possesses, Blaine and Sebastian being no exception, came to light. Blaine was terrible for leaving things out of the fridge, simply stacking groceries up on the kitchen counter until Sebastian found them, often starting to sour in the warm air. He had given Blaine more than one lecture on how to open the fridge door and put things inside of it, to which the shorter man had responded with a haughty glare. Blaine had then proceeded to prove for ten dollars that yes, he totally could fit inside of it.

Sebastian, on the other hand, had the tendency to accidentally (on purpose) forget that he no longer had help to clean up after him like he had done as a child, and therefore would have to do it himself. Blaine would scoop up his laundry which he'd dumped in the corner of the bedroom, tossing it in his face and growling that he was not a maid service. Sebastian's crack about how screwing the help had always been a fantasy of his didn't go down particularly well either.

That particular Saturday, Blaine was staring at their bedroom in distaste, wondering just how he was supposed to get through to his boyfriend, who was humming to himself softly as he pottered around the living room.

"Sebastian!"  
The other man looked up, joining Blaine at the door of their bedroom. "Yeah?" he asked, frowning slightly. To him, the bedroom looked as it always did: bed unmade, covers strewn back; clothes littered across the armchair and floor. He'd never understood the point of making a bed considering twelve hours or so later, you'd be in it again.

"Are you serious right now?" Blaine snapped, arms folded across his chest as he glared up at him. "Look at this!"  
Sebastian hesitated, glancing between the bedroom and his clearly pissed off boyfriend. Except, he knew that look. He _loved_ that look. Because sometimes when Blaine got really angry, his angry would border on horny, and suddenly Sebastian was very good at fixing everything.

As enthusiastic as he was, Blaine was usually quite content to let Sebastian take control in the bedroom (or kitchen, bathroom, living room…) and follow his lead as they moved together. But occasionally, it was like something would snap inside of him and Sebastian would find himself pinned to the nearest surface, with no will or way to get free. Sebastian still hadn't figured out quite what it was that triggered this, some kind of pent up frustration he assumed, but who was he to deny Blaine his way of release?

Which is how he found himself, not long after, with his face pressed against the wall of their living room; Blaine, four fingers deep in his ass.  
"Turn around," Blaine whispered lowly as he slipped them out to a whine of protest from Sebastian. He slipped his hands under Sebastian's thighs, hoisting him up; the taller man locking his legs around him tightly.

Blaine was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for, his height barely impacting the power of his upper body strength. Where Sebastian was tall and wiry, Blaine was compact but well-built, allowing him to be able to support his boyfriend in such a position without too much difficulty.

The muscles in Blaine's biceps were taut as he held Sebastian up, pushing the head of his cock against his entrance, his eyes dark and blown.  
"Blaine, please, come on," Sebastian whimpered, flushed all the way down his torso as he waited for the stretch, arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.  
No one else had ever made Sebastian beg like Blaine Anderson.

Blaine thrust up, filling him in one stroke, Sebastian's groans bouncing off the other walls and back to them.  
"So good, baby," Blaine murmured against his lips as he dove in for a messy kiss, a clash of tongue and teeth. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in again; the frames on the wall rattling with each thrust.

Sebastian could feel Blaine's arms shaking a little from the pressure of holding him up, the curve of his biceps flexing as he ground his hips in small, tight circles before pulling out and pushing back in again with increased vigor. And fuck, if the sight of Blaine, curls free, sweat pooled in his collarbone, wasn't one of the hottest things Sebastian had ever seen.

"Stop teasing," Sebastian begged hoarsely as Blaine paused, the tip of his cock close to slipping out completely. He struggled desperately in the position he was in to fuck himself down onto Blaine's cock, but he was locked too tight to move. He managed to open his eyes long enough to note the flicker of a devilish grin cross Blaine's face and he knew him well enough to know that it would only get worse from that point.

Blaine set up a relentless rhythm, pounding into him ruthlessly, panting out little _uh uh_ noises against the crook of his neck. But Blaine knew Sebastian, knew his body, and he knew without a word being passed between them that he was close. And Blaine was definitely not done with him yet.

In one swift movement, he slipped out and dropped his grip on Sebastian's legs, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor with a thump. Sebastian whimpered, hips bucking fruitlessly against the air, ass clenching and unclenching around nothing.

"Stop moving," Blaine commanded quietly but firmly, repositioning himself between Sebastian's legs before throwing them over his shoulders. He reached out to grip tightly around the base of Sebastian's cock as he slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle, twisting in slowly.

Sebastian bit down on his lip so hard that he was sure he'd burst the skin, hands fisting into the rug beneath them as he forced himself to stay still, his body completely at Blaine's command. He was so painfully close, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, the addition of two fingers around Blaine's tongue only making it worse.

Suddenly, Sebastian understood. Somewhere in his fucked out, mush of a brain, Sebastian figured out what Blaine wanted. "I'm sorry, B," he panted, his mouth dry. "I'll clean up next time, promise."

Sebastian let out a rush of breath as Blaine's head popped up from between his legs, a triumphant smile on his face. He loosened his grip on Sebastian's cock, jerking him off in a quick strokes, flicking his thumb over the head; the fingers of his other hand still fucking into him.

It didn't take long before Sebastian was coming in thick spurts, his mouth open in a silent scream as he stuttered against the floor before flopping down spent. Blaine grunted, shuffling forward on his knees and wrapping a hand around his own cock, fucking into his first half a dozen times before he was spilling over Sebastian's already messy torso, murmurs of his name falling from his lips.

Blaine collapsed at Sebastian's side with a huff, raising his head onto his hands after a moment to look at his boyfriend with a dazed smile. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked carefully.  
Sebastian cracked one eye open, chuckling softly, taking in Blaine's soft and warm expression. As wild as Blaine could get, his true nature always came back when they were finished, his need to care kicking in.

"I'm good," Sebastian grinned lazily, dragging him down for a soft kiss. "Although I'm not sure that's going to encourage me to tidy up," he admitted with a wink.  
Blaine's cheeks coloured a little, ducking his head to rest it on Sebastian's shoulder. He trailed his finger through the drying mess on Sebastian's body, lifting it to the other man's lips for him to suck off slowly. Sebastian's tongue flicked over the pad of his finger, sending a shiver down Blaine's spine, his cock managing a twitch of interest.

"Shower?" Blaine suggested, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, although made no signs as if he were about to move. "Give a man a chance to regain control over his limbs first, would you?" he teased.  
Blaine laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's pulse point before he would have to drag the both of them to the bathroom. "I love you."

Because at the end of the day, of course they had a lot of little bad habits. But, whether they'd admit to it or not, Blaine and Sebastian's worst habit was their complete inability to resist one another, any way, anytime, anywhere. Or, maybe, that was their best one.


	4. Day Four: Free Day

**A/N:** Again, technically a sequel, this time to _Let Me Be Your Ride Out of Town_, which can be found on my tumblr. Again, no prior knowledge needed.

* * *

**Five Reasons Why**

Sebastian Smythe did not keep a journal. Except that he did; a journal that was kept hidden, tucked between the slats of his bed, under the mattress. He liked to write down the little things, details that might not otherwise be remembered in two, four, eight years. Occasionally, he used it as a way of being a complete and utter sap, without anyone ever knowing about it.

_Five reasons why I, Sebastian Smythe, like being Blaine Anderson's boyfriend:_

_i) His possessive streak is hot.  
ii) He's fun to party with.  
iii) The sex. Anywhere, anytime.  
iv) He's talented as hell.  
v) He loves me._

**i.**

Blaine's boots clacked against the marble floors of the corridor as he headed towards the courtyard, where he'd agreed to meet Sebastian for lunch. The hallways were quieter than usual, the other students no doubt rushing out into the warm sun the second the bell had rung. As always, Blaine had been held back by his guidance counsellor, her voice droning on, turning over the same old, rehashed phrases like clockwork. _You still have the chance to turn things around, Blaine. Don't waste your high school experience, Blaine. You could be so much more than this, Blaine._

He scuffed the toe of his boot against the floor as he turned the corner, grunting under his breath. He could deal with sitting through her pointless lectures for an hour every week if it weren't for that fact that she always took away his lunchtime joint that he tucked behind his ear for safe keeping.

He whistled under his breath as he approached the familiar figure of his boyfriend, standing talking to some junior from the lacrosse team under the shade of the oak tree. The sun warmed him through his dark shirt, glinting off the metal of his piercings. He stretched his arms above his head, glad that he'd thought to leave his jacket at home for the day. It was way too hot for extra layers; in fact, he was hoping to get Sebastian and himself out of a few more by the time the bell rang for afternoon class.

Blaine's pace slowed, eyes narrowing as he watched the boy Sebastian was talking to place an hand on his arm, fingers curling around his elbow. The two were laughing about something, bodies brushing. That was enough to set him on edge - Sebastian was his, and only his, and all of Dalton should have known that by then. Just because the heat meant Sebastian wasn't wearing his jacket didn't suddenly make him public property.

"Hey babe," Blaine purred, snaking up to his side and slipping his hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "Hello dumb jock whose name I don't need to know," he greeted the other boy with a cold smile.  
Sebastian greeted him with a kiss to the temple, leaning into his side. "B, you remember Jason, right?"  
Blaine hummed vaguely, giving a small shrug, his eyes fixed on the hand Jason still had on Sebastian's arm. A smug grin quirked at the corners of his mouth as Jason slowly moved the hand away, stepping back a pace.  
"I'll see you guys around," Jason mumbled, his cheeks suitably flushed from embarrassment before he scuttled away.

Sebastian sighed, turning to Blaine, one eyebrow raised and a half grin on his face. "We were just talking," he murmured, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.  
"Don't care," Blaine growled, locking his hand onto the back of Sebastian's neck. "You're mine," he whispered, before sinking his mouth over the taller boy's lower lip.

**ii.**

Blaine was very aware that he was drunk but he also knew that Sebastian was drunker, which just made his night even better. While he had the tendency to get more than a little horny when he was drunk, Sebastian seemed to be the type that the more he drunk, the more willing he was to absolutely beg for it. Blaine had got him onto his knees once, practically whispering sweet nothings to his cock before he'd relented and undressed.

There was a yell of _"shots!"_ that echoed throughout the house that the party had taken over; strewn with plastic cups, half empty bags of chips and couples grinding in the corners. Blaine could hear the whoops moving through into the kitchen and he followed in, a lazy grin on his face as he clocked where his boyfriend was standing across the crowded room, a bottle in each hand.

"Wait," Sebastian yelled, his voice hazy, arm shaking slightly as he pointed at Blaine. "Body shot."  
Blaine chuckled darkly, the encouragement of the people around them only spurring him on. "Get on the table then," he grinned, pushing through the crowd.  
Sebastian looked momentarily surprised, clearly having expected them to do it the other way around. However, he shrugged a moment later, sweeping the contents of the table to the floor before hopping up and laying back against the warm wood.

Sebastian had lost his shirt about an hour previously as it was; some dare involving the neighbor's fourteen year old daughter that Blaine had missed while he'd been busy winning two hundred dollars in a poker game in the basement. His chest was flushed slightly, much like his cheeks, the muscles in his stomach fluttering.

Hunter placed the lime slice over Sebastian's mouth, drizzled the salt over the soft patch of skin between his belly button and the waistband of his jeans, finally placing the tequila filled shot glass on the firm plane of his chest.

Both Blaine and Sebastian already knew just how much the former liked that area of his body, as he bent down to prepare to lick the salt from his skin. He glanced up at Sebastian briefly, their eyes meeting as Blaine cast him a wink, before he dipped the tip of his tongue just under his jeans and followed through with a thick swipe of his tongue right up to his belly button. His mouth hollowed around the glass next, tipping it back in one go, his Adam's apple bobbing. The lime came last, crashing down against the sour fruit for a moment before he moved back to press his lips to Sebastian's, pushing his tongue in forcefully to share the aftertaste between them.

"I feel like I just watched gay porn," Hunter commented dryly, before shoving Sebastian off the table.  
"Oh, Hunter, that's nothing," Blaine commented, holding onto Sebastian tightly where he was mouthing at his neck.  
"Please baby, I want you so bad," Sebastian whimpered, nibbling at the shell of his ear, one hand already reaching to palm at his crotch desperately.

Blaine raised an eyebrow expectantly at Hunter, since he was the host after all. Hunter stared right back, expression somewhere between determined and irritated. Finally, he sighed, nodding in defeat.  
"You can use the guest bedroom at the end of the hall," Hunter allowed, shooing the boys off.

**iii.**

"Mmph, baby- what-" Sebastian managed as Blaine tugged him into a classroom on the English corridor. It was the middle of the day on a Tuesday, not a day of significance nor particular importance.  
"I'm bored of class," Blaine shrugged, before tugging him back for another messy kiss, sucking at his upper lip hungrily.

Blaine let Sebastian's lip fall from his mouth a moment later, with an almost obscene popping noise. He tugged Sebastian across the empty classroom, until he was leaning against the edge of the teacher's desk. The room hadn't been used since the previous semester; cutbacks meaning there was one less English teacher, and therefore one more empty class.

"I think there are far more interesting things we could be doing, don't you?" Blaine smiled innocently, tilting his head at Sebastian in question.  
Before Sebastian could actually respond, Blaine was pushing at his shoulder until he was on his knees, already undoing the zipper on his jeans.

Sebastian knew Blaine well enough by that point to be able to identify his different moods; especially when it came to sex. When Blaine was sleepy or upset, he liked sex to be slow, sensual almost, to let the world fall away and for it just to be the two of them. When Blaine was angry or excited, he liked to be rough, going at it over and over until both of them were too spent to move even a muscle. And when Blaine was bored? Then he just wanted it fast and right away, please and thank you.

With that in mind, Sebastian wasted no time in slipping the waistband of Blaine's boxers down, lapping at the head of his already half hard cock, wrapping his hand around the rest of his length. He stroked him a few times until he was fully hard, a familiar weight in his hand, before letting go to sink his mouth down over him.

Blaine let out a moan of appreciation, twisting his hand into Sebastian's hair as he guided him down, rocking his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth a little.  
"So good for me, baby," Blaine murmured, tugging on Sebastian's hair in the way he knew he liked.  
The action went straight to Sebastian's cock and he pressed the heel of his hand against his own forming hard on, trying to relieve a little of the pressure.

It was then that the door to the classroom slammed open, revealing the head of the English department, a stack of dictionaries in his arms. He started, the books falling to the floor in a messy heap as he scrambled for the light switch that they hadn't bothered to turn on as they'd come in previously. Mr Hatcher took in Blaine's open jeans and spread legs, Sebastian's swollen lips, and sighed.

It wasn't the first time a faculty member had found them like that, nor would it be the last. There was a running pool in the staff room, in fact.  
"Care to join us?" Blaine offered with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

**iv.**

Sebastian squinted as he walked out of the front entrance of Dalton that afternoon, bag slung over his shoulder. He checked his phone again, frowning at the fact that there were still no messages from Blaine, nor had he returned any of his calls. It was fairly commonplace for Blaine to just ditch for whatever reason from time to time, but he usually made a habit of telling Sebastian first.

His questions were answered when he looked up to see Blaine sauntering towards him from across the front grounds of the school, a few of the other Warblers following behind him. What followed was an intense performance of _Do You Wanna Touch Me? _during which Blaine's eyes never once left Sebastian.

As if Blaine singing to him wasn't great enough for a Wednesday afternoon, the fact that he spent much of the song sliding his hands over his own body and grinding his hips into the air only made it better.

When he was finished, Blaine came running up to Sebastian, jumping up into his arms and locking his legs tightly around the other boy's waist.  
"Mm, hey you," he murmured, bumping their noses together.  
"To answer your question, yes," Sebastian teased, sliding his hands from where he was holding Blaine up under his thighs, right to the curve of his ass, digging his fingers in through the material of his jeans.

"Show's over, boys," Blaine called out to the audience that had gathered as a result of the impromptu performance, giving them all a wave. "I have a boy that's just begging to get his hands on me, and who I am to deny him?"

**v.**

"You know you don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Sebastian reassured him again, as they sat in the back room of _Inked_, the tattoo parlor in downtown Westerville.  
Blaine rolled his eyes, squeezing his hand. "I've wanted one for ages and why not get something that reminds me of you?" he shrugged. "I love you, preppy."  
Sebastian paused, resting his head on his hand as he grinned at him. It had been there for a while, really. Three unspoken words that were nevertheless shared through kisses, touches and glances. "I love you too," he smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's palm.

It wasn't anything extravagant or extreme, as some people might have expected from Blaine. Just a simple _S_, dark against the tanned skin over his hip. Sebastian stared down at it in wonder, through the clear film of the wrappings that had been put over it. He couldn't help but dream of the day when it was healed and he could press the pad of his thumb over it as they made love.

"Maybe I should get one too," Sebastian suggested, hesitating only a moment before he realised just how sure he was.  
Which was how he ended up with a matching _B_ on his own hip, in exactly the same position as Blaine's.

"I get a lot of couples in here," the tattoo artist commented as he finished dressing Sebastian's hip, cleaning off his hands. "They come in, get this sort of thing done, and I see them again in two months when they come in asking me to cover it up for them." He shook his head with a sigh before looking between the boys. "But you two are different. Hold on to each other, boys."

Sebastian slipped his hand into Blaine's, tucking him tight into his side. "I intend to," he breathed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend softly.

* * *

Blaine found Sebastian's journal, one day in late October, when they were stuck inside with the rain lashing down against the window. Sebastian was downstairs getting snacks for their movie marathon and before Blaine could acknowledge that he should put it back, it had fallen open in his lap. Accidentally, of course.

_Five reasons why I, Sebastian Smythe, like being Blaine Anderson's boyfriend_

Blaine smiled, tracing his fingers over the words on the page, quickly snapping it shut and stuffing it back under the bed at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.  
"What are you grinning about?" Sebastian asked, a little bemused, as he made it into the room.  
Blaine shrugged, pulling him down for a kiss. "I just love you a whole lot, Sebastian Smythe."


	5. Day Five: McKinley

**The Last Ten Years**

Sebastian Smythe first met Blaine Anderson at the age of six years old, when they both attended the same fortnight-long music summer camp in California. Sebastian was thrilled, having spent approximately three months, two weeks and five days begging his parents to let him attend, thrusting brochure after brochure in their faces and even attempting a hunger strike. The prospect of cookies had won him over in about twenty minutes.

Blaine, on the other hand, was tucked in the corner of his cabin that first evening, knees curled up to his chest, casting the other boys nervous glances. It wasn't that he didn't love music; it was more the thought of spending an entire two weeks without his older brother, Cooper at his side.

The kids that Blaine went to school with weren't really his friends. They called him names, pulled at his curls and giggled at both his bow ties and his homemade superhero costumes. They didn't let him play with them during recess, leaving him to sit at the edge of the school yard by himself, drawing cartoons, tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Why are you being boring?" Sebastian asked bluntly as he flopped down next to Blaine, startling the smaller boy. He never had been one for beating around the bush.  
"Well, I don't know anyone," Blaine murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly at Sebastian's persistent gaze.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes with a huff. "That's the whole point of camp, to make friends."

Blaine was quiet, scratching a mosquito bite on his knee absentmindedly. "Would you like to be my friend?" he asked finally, giving Sebastian a smile so hopeful and bright that he couldn't possibly have resisted.  
"Sure," Sebastian grinned toothily, wrapping his arm around the other boy. "My name is Sebastian but you can call me Bas or Seb, but not Sebby because that's what my mommy calls me. Or you could just call me friend, if you forget," he added as an afterthought.

The dark haired boy giggled softly, pushing his curls back from his eyes. "I'm Blaine. I'm not sure what else you could call me, I don't have many nicknames. Coop calls me Squirt or Blainey sometimes, but I'm not sure I like those."  
Sebastian turned to him curiously. "Coop? Is that your imaginary friend?"  
"No!" Blaine snapped indignantly. "Coop is my brother. My real brother."  
"Oh," Sebastian replied, clearly a little disappointed. "My imaginary friend is called Jimmy."  
Blaine looked up in surprise, before leaning closer to whisper into Sebastian's ear with a grin. "Can we be friends forever?"  
Sebastian just chuckled in response, nudging his side playfully before he finally nodded in agreement.

Blaine and Sebastian were inseparable for the entire fortnight and of course, when the time came for them to say their goodbyes, they promised to write to each other all the time. Only when they got home did they realise they didn't have an address for one another to actually be able to do so.

* * *

The next time Sebastian saw Blaine was on his first day at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. His family had relocated again, with a promise of it being the last time before he graduated, allowing him to get through his entire junior and senior years in one place, at one school. He'd been going to private schools for as long as he could remember, but the closest to the house they'd bought was Dalton Academy out in Westerville, which had an impenetrable waiting list, a mile long.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but Sebastian was positive it was Blaine. From the hazel of his eyes and the deep colour of his hair, even though it was gelled back unlike the wild curls he'd once known. A bright red bow tie, just like the one he'd worn to the end of camp event, when they'd shared an abrupt slow dance together under the fairy lights, hands brushing awkwardly.

His suspicions were confirmed when someone called out Blaine's name across the corridor, his head snapping up as he greeted the girl that came running towards him. Blaine's eyes fell momentarily upon Sebastian, giving him a polite but vague smile.

Sebastian's stomach dropped slightly, hand tightening around the schedule in his hand. He may have recognised Blaine, but the other boy had absolutely no idea who he was. Well, he'd just have to find a way to make him remember.

* * *

Blaine sat in the computer lab one afternoon, about ten days into the new semester. He was bored. As in, contemplating eating his pencil for entertainment, bored. Computer class was the epitome of pointless - an hour twice a week set aside for students to improve their basic word processing skills. It was the twenty first century, every teenager knew how to use a word programme - thus, computer class became sitting on Facebook or messaging each other through the internal chat system.

Just as Blaine was starting to wonder whether time had in fact stopped, just to taunt him, a small chat window appeared at the bottom of the screen. The sensible half of the student population used their actual name as their screen name, but the other half were the wise crack type, coming up with all kinds of ridiculous titles for themselves. The one in the corner in that moment, however, did make Blaine smile, at least a little.

**yourfriend:** Why the frown, gorgeous?  
**blainedevon:** 'Your friend?' A little presumptuous, isn't it?  
**blainedevon:** I'm bored. Aren't you bored? I don't mean to alarm you, but I think the world may have stopped spinning, it is that dull in here.  
**yourfriend:** Not at all, I am your friend. I must admit, I am a little offended regarding the boredom, given that you are now talking to me.

Blaine's smile grew, his cheeks flushing a little as he glanced around the class. Most in his class were people he knew at least well enough to be able to hazard a guess at their screen name; not one clue as to who could be the mysterious person on the other end of the conversation.

**blainedevon:** How can you be my friend when I don't even know your name? And I am significantly less bored now, so thank you.  
**yourfriend:** You do know my name, you just don't seem to remember it. You're very welcome, Blaine Anderson.  
**blainedevon: **Okay, that's a little creepy. Who are you?!  
**yourfriend:** All in good time, B.

_yourfriend is now offline_

Blaine stared at the screen for some time, turning over every single possibility he could come up with. He assumed it was someone messing with him, a practical joke of some sort, and pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

Yet, the messages continued, every computer class, twice a week, without fail. The problem was, Blaine couldn't narrow down the possible identities of the user to just the people in his class - there were half a dozen other computer classes running at the same time, lined up, booth after booth through the lab, all linked up to the same network.

After a while, he stopped minding quite so much. It didn't take long for him to realise that this person, whoever it was, that he was speaking to, was someone he could trust. There was never an uncomfortable or awkward moment between them, nor did the person seem to be trying to do anything but be a friend to Blaine.

Blaine's interest was peaked once more with the messages one Thursday afternoon. It was no secret around McKinley that he was gay, a fact well known and largely accepted. The jocks tended to leave him alone, for the simple reason that he was friends with many of the cheerleaders, and they didn't want to risk the wrath of their girlfriends.

**yourfriend:** You're sort of beautiful when you blush, you know that?  
**blainedevon:** I'm going to take that as a compliment.  
**yourfriend:** Oh, you should. I don't give them out easily, killer.

Blaine paused, frowning at the nickname. There was something familiar about it, something that tickled at the corners of his memory, itching to get out. He just couldn't seem to figure out just what it was. At least, not yet, anyway.

* * *

Two weeks later, all became clear. Blaine was wearing the red bow tie again - it was one of his favourites, after all - and had just signed in when a chat box popped up.

**yourfriend:** I love that bow tie.  
**blainedevon:** Me too!  
**yourfriend:** Do you remember the fairy lights, B? You were smaller then; we both were. But I'll never forget your red bow tie.

Blaine froze, his fingers stilling over the keys, a million hazy memories crashing into him all at once. Before he could type out the name that had once been so familiar to him, a little note popped up.

_yourfriend is now offline_

The second the bell rang, Blaine sprung from his seat, sprinting down the row of chairs, scanning for anyone that could possibly be Sebastian. It had been ten years, he could only guess what he looked like now. Tall, probably. The same sandy hair, no doubt. And the vibrant, sparkling green eyes, those wouldn't have changed.

"Looking for me?"  
Blaine whirled around, coming face to face with Sebastian Smythe, for the first time since music camp all those years ago. The freckles, the eyes, the smile; it was his Sebastian, that he knew so well but in many ways didn't know at all.

"All these years, and I don't even get a hug?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, chuckling fondly as Blaine threw himself into his arms.  
"I can't believe I didn't realise it was you, I'm so sorry, I-_mmph_."  
Blaine was cut off as Sebastian leaned down and pressed their lips firmly together, the buzz around them dying down as the last students trailed out.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked when Sebastian pulled back, eyelashes fluttering, his cheeks dusted pink.  
"The last ten years," Sebastian shrugged, leaning down once more for a proper kiss; Blaine rocking up onto his toes to return it just as eagerly.


	6. Day Six: Being Famous

**Brief Encounter**

As a twenty four year old Hollywood actor living in Los Angeles, Blaine Anderson was well versed in how to deal with a hangover, and that morning was no exception. The sun was starting to pour in through the curtains he hadn't thought to fully close the night before, the light unbearably bright and enough to prompt him to roll out of bed, blanket and all. He stumbled into the bathroom, steadfastly ignoring his reflection in the mirror as he always would on a morning such as that - which was how he didn't yet notice the colourful mark gracing his tanned skin where his neck met his shoulder.

He made it downstairs without incident, clutching onto the bannister for dear life, his eyes cracked open just enough for him to see where he was going. Coffee. Nothing else mattered in that moment, except that he desperately needed coffee. Then probably some food, he decided after a moment, his stomach growling menacingly.

Blaine moved on autopilot through his kitchen, a routine he could practically do in his sleep by then. Water in, ground beans in, button on, done. The heavenly scent of Italian roast began floating through the kitchen, Blaine humming happily as he rested his head against the cool tile of the counter.

He was still in that blissful state of the morning after; the part where one can't quite remember the details of the night before, except to know that there was a significant amount of alcohol involved. Soon enough, something would trigger the remembering process, a photo on his phone or a text from a friend, maybe. He'd get there, eventually, but Blaine was in absolutely no rush to begin the recollection process.

It took half of the mug he poured for himself before Blaine could muster up the energy to even make it to the fridge and start pulling out ingredients for pancakes. He grabbed the bacon from the shelf of the fridge as an afterthought - after the amount he'd drunk the night before, the greasier the better.

Blaine settled down onto the couch half an hour later, with a fresh mug of coffee, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of, what was by then, brunch, with only one slight burn suffered in the process. He grabbed the remote from where it had ended up stuffed down the side of the couch, flipping the television on to the first channel it came to.

He frowned at the giant photo of himself that was spread out across the screen - it seemed he'd switched on just as the daily gossip round-up was beginning.  
"My favourite," he mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes, bringing the glass up to his lips to take sip.

In hindsight, that was a mistake. Just as he took a sip, the image changed to shaky video footage of himself and a man he couldn't quite identify in that moment, dry humping in the corner of what he assumed to be the party the night before. The juice went flying from his mouth, a few drops dripping down his chin as his jaw hung open.

Things like that just didn't happen to Blaine. He was always careful about his image when he was out in public, without fail. Of course he went out and picked up guys, but never in such an openly exposed way. It didn't make any sense.

Then, the screen switched again, this time to a photo of Sebastian Smythe.  
"Oh, shit," Blaine mumbled, his cheeks flushing, and memories of the previous night came flooding back.

* * *

Blaine had had a crush on Sebastian Smythe since the first time he saw him in _Catastrophes_, his first movie, almost three years ago - and yet, the two had still never even met. It was a running joke among Blaine's management, who had been trying to find a way to get them to work together for years, their conflicting schedules never quite managing to fit together.

He had known straight away that something was going on when he'd climbed into the car that was sent to collect him; Alicia, sitting in the backseat, barely hiding her giggles.  
"Okay, spill," Blaine sighed, fiddling with his hair nervously. "Is it the suit? Does it not look good?"  
"Oh, no, honey, you look great," she assured him quickly, resting a hand on his knee. "But I have something to tell you."

By the time they arrived at the hotel where the annual _Vanity Fair_ 'Young, Rich & Famous' party was being held, Blaine was adamant that he would no longer be attending.  
"I can't meet him, I just can't," Blaine whined helplessly, batting his eyelashes at Alicia for all he was worth.  
Alicia, meanwhile, looked positively gleeful. "Come on, you," she grinned, tugging him out of the car onto the red carpet.

She smoothed the soft material of the suit over his shoulders, leaning forward to whisper in his ear gently. "Oh, and just so you know? He's even more gorgeous in person."  
Blaine whimpered under his breath, a wide smile fixed on his face for the paparazzi who were lined up on either side of the carpet. "I hate you," he hissed under his breath before starting his walk up to the building.

Blaine spotted Sebastian within ten minutes of walking in, talking to two young actresses he recognised from some crime show he'd caught re-runs of a couple of times. He looked flawless: hair artfully swept back, bright green eyes shining in the dim light, long fingers curled around the glass in his hand. Not to mention the suit, that hugged him in all the right ways, elongating his lean body. Sebastian laughed at something the girls said, his head tipping back, revealing a smattering of freckles down his throat. Blaine downed the rest of his drink and made for the bar once more. It looked like he was going to need it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson, in the flesh."  
Blaine started, turning around, the world already spinning a little at the corners, his eyes struggling to focus in on Sebastian. Standing right in front of him. _Talking _to him. "You know who I am," he blurted out, cheeks flushing.  
"Of course I do," Sebastian snorted, joining him next to the bar. "I've been dying to meet you."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes drawn to Sebastian's lips as he wetted them slowly.  
"Hey," Sebastian murmured, taking a step closer. "Would you like to-"  
"Smile, boys!"  
They broke apart abruptly as the photographer interrupted them, before stepping back together and posing for a photo; Sebastian's arm slung low around Blaine's waist.  
"You were saying?" Blaine whispered, looking up at him, spurred on by the alcohol and the heat that was shooting through his body from the way Sebastian's fingers were teasing slowly around his hip.

Everything happened rather fast from that point. One minute, Sebastian was ordering Blaine a drink, the two floating closer to one another almost instinctively as they bantered back and forth. Voices became lower, eyes darkened, hands dared to wander; up until the point when Sebastian had his hand on the small of Blaine's back, creeping dangerously low to his ass, at which point the latter suggested a more private location.

They didn't quite make it that far though; instead stumbling into a dark, secluded corner of the room, Blaine soon ending up pressed against the wall with Sebastian mouthing at his neck, hips chasing each other in a messy, not-quite rhythm.

Blaine was very drunk; as much from the feel of Sebastian's lips as he was from the alcohol itself. It was dizzying; the tease of his tongue over his lower lip, the bite of his teeth against the upper one. Too much yet not enough, all at the same time. He could feel Sebastian half-hard against his hip, his own rapidly growing hard-on aching for some kind of friction. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees right there and then, and suck Sebastian off until he couldn't remember anything except Blaine's name.

Oh, what a good thing it was that he hadn't followed through on that desire, too.

* * *

Blaine scrambled for the remote, quickly snapping off the broadcast as he came back to the present with the painfully high-pitched ring of the doorbell. He paused at the mirror in the hallway, a shiver running down his spine as he pressed his fingers against the mark on his neck. The doorbell rang again and he pulled himself away hastily; he should really not have been dwelling on the events of a drunken evening with Sebastian, a man he may never see again.

But it seemed fate wasn't quite done with the two of them, since when Blaine swung the door open, it was to once more come face to face with the man himself. The first thing Blaine noticed was how refreshed he looked; unlike how he must look, given he hadn't even showered yet.

"You even make looking like crap, hot, Anderson," Sebastian commented, leaning down to kiss his cheek before pushing past him into his house, without invitation.  
"Uh," Blaine managed, staring after him in confusion, before finally shutting the door.  
"I'd say I'm sorry about your neck, but.." Sebastian trailed off, throwing him a cheeky grin as he settled down on the couch, picking up Blaine's mostly full coffee mug and taking a sip.

"Have you seen it?" Blaine asked bluntly, hesitantly walking over to join Sebastian on the couch.  
"Of course I've seen it," Sebastian smirked, settling back and letting his arm drape over the back of the couch, fingers trailing over Blaine's shoulder gently. "It provided a great visual for my morning shower."  
Blaine flushed, kicking Sebastian's leg playfully, before groaning. "Shower. I should really-"

"Sure, let's go," Sebastian shrugged before laughing at Blaine's expression. "Kidding, Blaine. But yeah, you should, and quickly. We're going out."  
Blaine narrowed his eyes, pausing on his way to stand up. "Out? Why?"  
"Because I want to take you out?"

When Blaine continued to look at him dubiously, Sebastian sighed, pulling him into his side and cupping his cheek gently.  
"You know I wasn't actually supposed to be on the guest list last night? I begged and pulled a hell of a lot of strings to get there, because I knew you would be there. I have been trying to find a way to meet you for the past three years."  
"But..why?" Blaine asked quietly, leaning his rosy tinted cheek into Sebastian's touch.  
Sebastian grinned toothily, almost looking bashful for a moment. "I suppose you could call me your biggest fan."

Blaine surged forward, catching Sebastian's lips into a slightly off-center kiss, both of them smiling into it.  
"For the record, the dry humping in public was not part of my plan, that was totally your fault."  
Blaine laughed softly, pushing Sebastian back against the couch. "Shut up."  
While Sebastian was not often one for following orders, he suddenly found his mouth otherwise, and very pleasantly, occupied.


	7. Day Seven: Dalton

**The Perfect Gentleman**

Blaine would never forget the first time he saw Sebastian. It had been the first day of his junior year at Dalton; making it over a year since he'd transferred. He was no longer the hesitant, nervous sophomore he had been when he'd first arrived through the thick, oak doors. He was confident, he was ready for the new school year. That was, until he laid eyes on the tall, light haired boy who came strolling through the corridors like he owned the place, his green eyes piercing straight through him. Nick found him standing frozen next to his locker nearly ten minutes later and simply offered him a handkerchief for his drool before dragging him to class.

It had taken months. Months of shy glances and smiles in the hallways, months of Sebastian winking very pointedly in Blaine's direction, and he, in return, scuttling away with his cheeks flaming red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"I think the new kid has broken Blainers," Jeff announced dramatically over lunch one day, to a chorus of the sniggers from the other boys.  
"Hm?" Blaine asked finally, barely glancing away from where he was gazing, doe-eyed, across the cafeteria at Sebastian.  
"You could just talk to him," David suggested, about to take a bite of his sandwich when a plastic fork when flying in his direction from Blaine's side of the table.

* * *

"I was going to be a perfect gentleman and allow you to make the first move, but I'm really not the patient type," were the first words Sebastian ever said to Blaine.  
Blaine jumped at the voice from behind him, clutching his Calculus textbook to his chest tightly. "I wanted to, it's just..you're a little intimidating," Blaine admitted shyly, ducking his head a little.  
"Is it my obvious good looks? Or is it just the fact that I'm tall and you're very adorably not?"

* * *

It turned out that once Blaine got used to being around Sebastian (and persuaded him that no, he did not have to crouch around him so he would feel less intimidated) he was actually remarkably at ease with the other boy. The return of Blaine's confidence, however, did cause Sebastian to make it his goal to find new ways to make him blush on a daily basis. In which he succeeded, much to the amusement of their friends.

* * *

Exactly one year later, Blaine and Sebastian had been dating for nine months, two weeks and four days - not that they were keeping count. Except that Blaine totally was. Because he had had a boyfriend for nine months, two weeks and four days and yet, he was still a virgin.

Blaine had tried everything but it seemed like Sebastian just did not want to have sex with him. They'd been honest about their past relationship history from the beginning: Blaine's rather limited experience of a few discreet kisses a far cry from Sebastian's knowledge in everything from being a boyfriend to being a fuck buddy.

It was daunting, to say the least. Blaine desperately wanted to be able to satisfy Sebastian in all the ways that he figured, as a teenage boy, he would like to be. But he was faced with the challenge of doing so with absolutely no experience and a boyfriend who seemed to always put a stop to it any time he tried.

_Maybe he just doesn't want sex_, Blaine tried reasoning with himself as he fretted over it, yet again, one evening. Some frantic Googling quickly killed that idea - Sebastian was a seventeen year old male. Biologically? He wanted sex.

As for Blaine? Blaine definitely wanted sex. Just because he wasn't having any didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. Constantly. About what Sebastian would look like naked and bare in front of him. About what it would feel like to have his boyfriend's hands trailing over every part of his own body. About every possible place and position they could do it in. Blaine was taking so many showers a day he was starting to wonder if he should make a private donation to Dalton for his part in the water bill.

Blaine did the only thing he could do - he just kept trying. He'd invite Sebastian over to his dorm and then make sure to still be in the shower when he arrived, sauntering out, dripping wet, in just a towel ten minutes later. Sebastian's eyes would be dark but even then he would only glance up for a second before turning away to allow him to get dressed and then pulling him in for a light make out session. Emphasis on the _light._

When it came down to it, the fundamental problem was that Sebastian was a lot stronger than he was. So, right when Blaine was sure that he had him, pinned down between his legs to the bed, about ready to give a triumphant cry to the heavens for the miracle - Sebastian would just neatly roll them over, cooling off any heat that had begun and then suggesting they watch a movie.

Blaine wasn't sure how much more of it he could take before he snapped. Sebastian was, in many ways, the perfect boyfriend. While his nature tended to be brash and cold towards strangers and people who didn't know him; to Blaine at least, he was courteous and thoughtful. He always opened doors for him, complimented how he looked and fixed his bow ties before they went out on dates. In truth, Blaine was a little tired of it all - he'd much rather Sebastian just pulled out his animalistic side and took him right away, please and thank you.

* * *

That afternoon, Blaine truly thought that nothing could stop them. It was a warm day, the sun pouring in through the wide windows of the senior common room, the leather couch already beautiful heated by the time they'd settled down on it. No one else was around, still in classes or studying in the library, so it was just them, Blaine and Sebastian, blazer-less, ties loosened, hands roaming. Perhaps not the location Blaine had had in mind but quite honestly, he'd take what he could get.

Sebastian's hands were hot against the small of his back, slowly teasing his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Blaine kept his legs locked tightly around Sebastian as he rested the full weight of his body against him - he was not letting him get free, and rolling over would send them tumbling to the floor, so he figured he was safe there too.

Blaine licked into Sebastian's mouth, letting out a soft moan against his lips as he pressed his half-hard cock against his boyfriend's hip. _Get the message, Seb, come on._ And then Sebastian's hands were moving to the curve of his ass, squeezing tightly and bringing him in closer. Their hips rolled together and Blaine could just feel the brush of Sebastian's own cock through the thin material of their pants. It was taking a lot of effort on his part not to come right then and there.

He sucked Sebastian's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently in the way he knew he liked, nearly giggling in triumph when he was rewarded with another roll of their hips together. One touch of their hips was usually enough for Sebastian to suggest they cool down; two brushes and Blaine was pretty sure he was winning.

Except that right then, the door to the senior common room banged open, revealing a slightly horrified looking Nick and Jeff. But rather than making their excuses and promptly leaving again as Blaine had hoped, they just made their way inside, heading over to the snacks machine in the corner of the room.

"We eat on that couch," Jeff grumbled, looking between the couple  
Sebastian's hands had resumed their place on Blaine's back, higher than they had been to start with, and seemingly completely at ease by the fact that their best friends had just walked in them almost getting off.  
"Are you seriously just going to stand there?" Blaine hissed, his hands balling into fists as he sat up a little.  
"We're not joining in, if that's what you're asking," Nick grimaced, before turning to the pile of food Jeff had bought from the machine.

Blaine growled under his breath furiously, leaping up from the couch and just remembering to grab his things before he stormed from the room, ignoring the confused shouts of his name from behind him.

But just as Sebastian was stronger, he was also faster, and he caught up to Blaine within seconds.  
"Blaine, wait! Please?" Sebastian called out, tugging at his arm gently as he slowed to a stop next to him. "What's wrong?"  
Blaine shrieked, tugging his arm away and throwing his things onto the bench at the side of the corridor.

"Blaine?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing his boyfriend quite so out of control; quite so, well, pissed off.  
"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" Blaine yelled, startling a pair of freshmen who were just walking past.  
Sebastian looked a little baffled, chuckling softly. "Come again?"  
"Oh, I wish I was," Blaine snapped, folding his arms across his chest and pouting almost petulantly.

"I thought you wanted to wait," Sebastian murmured, stepping closer to him and placing his warm hands against Blaine's biceps. "I didn't want to rush you."  
"But I'm ready! I've been ready for ages and every time I tried, you pushed me off!"  
Sebastian bit his lip as he held in another laugh, clearing his throat before speaking. "I assumed you were just getting carried away; the same way you do when you perform and jump on things without meaning to."

Blaine huffed, trying to pull away from Sebastian, who kept him locked in place.  
"Blaine, if you wanted to go further, you could have just told me. I would be more than willing, trust me. You don't know how many showers I have to have a day because of you and those goddamn tight pants."  
Blaine paused, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. "Really? I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Sebastian did laugh then, a full body laugh as he pulled Blaine firmly into his chest. "You're kind of ridiculous, you know that?" he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
Blaine hummed before tilting his head to look up at him. "Sebastian Smythe, will you have sex with me?"  
Sebastian grinned a little devilishly, leaning down until their lips were nearly brushing. "With pleasure, Blaine Anderson," he breathed before reaching down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist, tossing him over his shoulder.

So, maybe Sebastian being stronger than Blaine wasn't necessarily such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
